


Take the Lead

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-30
Updated: 2002-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Vecchio decides to take the lead on a romantic date with Kowalski





	Take the Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Take the Lead

## Take the Lead

by Pita Patter

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/pitapattr

Disclaimer: No, they are not mine. But I treat them so nice. Why can't they give them to me? 

Author's Notes: This is dedicated to jodiemouse, who suggested me to do it.

Story Notes: This is my first Ray/Ray story. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Stanley Raymond Kowalski knew something was wrong even before he opened the door to his apartment. For starters, the lights were on, he could hear the muffled sounds of soft music coming from the inside, and there were the smells of cooking inside. Someone had definitely broke in his apartment and was... cooking dinner. 

He pulled his gun and risked trying to see if the door was unlocked. He did it very gently, in order not to disturb the eccentric intruder, whoever it was. "The door is open, Kowalski." 

The blond detective opened the door and went inside his apartment putting his gun back in its holster, surprised. "Vecchio! What are you doing here?" His voice was a pitch higher. 

The Armani-clad Italian was in the kitchen area, stirring a pot. "What does it look like I'm doing? By the way, I hope you like spaghetti a puttanesca and baked ziti." 

Kowalski looked around his apartment. There was a table set for two, with glasses and a green satin towel. The lights weren't on. But there were dozens of candles lit all over the apartment, their suave light bringing a romantic atmosphere, as well as the soft music playing on the back ground. Big band music. "Moonlight Serenade". It didn't look his apartment at all. 

It looked like something Kowalski didn't believe what it looked like. 

"H-how did you get inside?" 

"I'm a cop. I told your landlord a few things." Vecchio smiled and passed Kowallski a glass of red wine, getting himself one. "Cabernet?" 

Without thinking, the blond detective took it and drained in a single gulp. He stared at Vecchio with the look of a little boy, hesitant for a moment, not knowing exactly what to expect or what to do next. But he hid his fear, looking defiant. "What is this all about?" 

Vecchio sipped his wine, his green eyes sparkling, grinning maliciously, and walked towards the detective. "Don't act as if you don't know, Kowalski. I noticed the way you look at me around the precinct. The way you stare at my ass every time you think I'm not looking. You gave me all the signs and I didn't misread them. I like it. I'm flattered. And I realized I wanted you to do more than just stare." 

He got even closer and Kowalski could hardly believe this was happening, and yet he couldn't move. Vecchio traced Kowalski's jaw with one long finger. "But you wouldn't do a thing about it, so I figured I'd had to make the first move. I've been waiting for a chance to do something like this for a long time." Suddenly, he stopped and looked deep into the ride blue eyes. "But if you say I've been seeing things, that I've misread the signs, then I apologize. We can blow out these candles, and forget about everything. We can just enjoy a meal, like two good friends, and I'll be out of your hair forever. I'll never touch the subject again. Never happened. It's up to you." 

Kowalski felt Vecchio's closeness, the way his body exuded sensuality and energy. After a long pause, he said, "I never thought you'd go for something like this." 

"Like what?" 

"This. Candlelight. Music. Wine. Dinner." 

Vecchio got even closer, and put down his wine. "I figured you haven't had much romance before, so I thought about seducing you. I want you to feel wanted." He pulled Kowalski's body to a gentle embrace. "Because I want you. I know you are a good dancer, and I want to dance with you. I want you to feel loved. How am I doing so far?" 

"Greatness." 

A warm feeling spread all over Kowalski's chest as Vecchio's long, elegant fingers raked his hair. "Oh, I wanted to do that for so long. I love your hair." 

"Envy?" 

Vecchio smiled, and Kowalski thought it was a beautiful sight. "No. It just suits you so well." Their eyes met, and their smiles fell, because suddenly they leaned towards each other tentatively, their lips brushed. The touch was timid at first, then electric. The kiss was eager, exploring the recesses of their mouths, sucking tongues and licking teeth, tasting of wine, of passion, of things to come. When they surfaced for air, Kowalski said, "I guess that answers the question about having just dinner and forgetting about the second part of the program." "I guess so, too. And I'm glad." 

"You were saying something about a pasta puttanesca." 

"You're in for a treat, my friend. This is a spaghetti to die for." 

"I'm beginning to develop a taste for all things Italian." 

Vecchio found that so sweet he almost let the spaghetti burn. 

* * *

The meal passed in an atmosphere of pure romance, with exchange of looks and double entendres on conversation. Kowalski made it quite clear they could skip dinner, because he couldn't wait to pounce on Vecchio. The Italian said it was imperative they finished the meal.

"Why do you insist on feeding me?" 

"Because I want you to have strength enough to keep going all night long." 

Kowalski felt his enthusiasm building up a notch. His cock was feeling quite happy, too. 

When they were done eating, Vecchio put the plates in the kitchen sink and suddenly felt Kowaslki holding him from behind, humping him, his hard cock between his clothed asscheeks. 

"Is this gonna take long?" 

"I'm almost done here." 

"Leave it right there, please, please." 

"You're so impatient. I thought we could dance a little. I like Benny Goodman." 

"Some other day. Now come here, please, please." 

Vecchio dried his hands and turned around, his mouth taking possession of Kowalski's, almost crushing the other man's, as he pulled him close to him, hard, almost violently. The blonde detective matched the ferocity of his partner's desire, and attacked his delicious mouth with gusto, moving his hips against the other man's, noticing he was hard, too. He began to unbutton Vecchio's silk shirt and felt the long fingers pulling his T-shirt off his jeans. 

Panting, they broke the kiss with their lips swollen and their eyes dark with arousal. They tumbled towards the bedroom, pieces of clothing flying on the way. Vecchio sneaked his hand inside Kowalski jeans and felt his cock hardening even more when he found out the other man has gone commando. He took off the jeans as Kowalski helped him out of his slacks and black briefs. 

Naked, they locked their lips, tangling limbs in an attempt to feel as much of the other's skin as possible. Kowalski licked Vecchio's ear and continued to form a wet trail down the delectable neck then sucked on a nipple as the Italian moaned in pleasure. In no time, the blonde detective had the other one writhing under his caresses, finding secret sources of delight. 

He slid down the perfect stomach and past his navel, finding the tiny spheres, lapping at them with great care, eliciting loud groans. Vecchio grabbed a fistful of sheet and moved his hips up as Kowalski playing with his testicles before moving up to his erection, which was leaking furiously. First the blond licked it like a lollipop, and the Italian hissed. Then Kowalski closed his lips around his cock for a quick moment, and Vecchio moaned, bucking his hips. Smiling, Kowalski positioned himself and blew at it a bit, causing tremors on the Italian. Finally, taking pity on his lover, he swallowed the huge cock to the hilt, until the felt the cockhead hitting the back of his throat. Vecchio saw stars and howled in sheer pleasure. 

Vecchio tried not to hold his partner's head or move his hips, but when Kowaslki started to suck, he felt his control slipping, and screwed his eyes shut. He felt the blood pooling in his groin, building up his orgasm, his moans and groans getting higher and he tried to warn Kowalski that the grand finale was coming. There wasn't much time, but he screamed as he spilled his seed inside Kowalski's willing mouth. 

As he panted, struggling to recover his breath, Vecchio felt Kowalski snuggling closer to him. He opened a happy, sated smile. "Thanks for that." 

"Glad to be of service." 

"Now how can _I_ be of service?" 

Kowalski seemed suddenly shy. "Can I ask?" 

"Of course you can. Since you didn't let me seduce you, the least I can do is whatever you want." Vecchio grinned evilly, stroking the eager erection. "I can only hope you'll ask what I think you'll ask." 

"Would you let me fuck you?" 

Vecchio's grin got wider. "That is exactly what I was hoping you'd say. Got any lube?" 

"Night stand. Got condoms, too." 

Vecchio got what they needed and Kowalski started the preparations as Vecchio lay on his stomach. For a few minutes, the blonde detective appreciated the view of the ass he was so fond of and was about to taste. After a few minutes, however, he tapped the peachy derriere. 

"Turn around." 

"I thought you wanted to see my ass." 

"I can see your yummi ass everyday. I won't pass the opportunity to watch your face while I fuck you." 

Vecchio's dick liked those words and started to stand in attention again. Kowalski got the condom and Vecchio asked, "May I?" 

"Sure."   
With great care, Vechio stroked Kowalski's penis and rolled the condom over it. "Hm, can't wait have it inside me." 

"If you keep doing it, the fun will be over before it begins." 

"I can't control myself. I said I want you, and I meant it." 

Kowalski stopped what he was doing to look at Vecchio for a moment. It was as if he couldn't believe that someone was actually interested in him, and trusted in him. Since Stella had left him, he thought no one could ever love him again. Kowalski could've sworn that when she left she had taken his self-esteem with her. 

As if reading his mind, Vecchio reached and used his palm to caress his face. "I want you, Kowalski. You're sexy as hell, and I want you to fuck me now." 

The sexy words whispered in a husky voice acted as if some ignition had been switched on, and Kowalski pushed Vecchio flat on his back. He spread Vecchio's legs and hastily thrusted a greased finger inside his opening. Vecchio hissed, his arousal increasing at the possession shown by his lover. A second finger was inserted, and a moaning Vecchio began to move in the direction of the intruding hand. Kowalski decided it was enough. 

He took Vecchio's legs up to his shoulders and positioned himself at his opening. Slowly, he began to sink inside his partner, whose body clenched around him. For a moment, all Kowalski felt was acceptance, tightness and heat. He pulled back as far as he could without withdrawing completely then sank back in, causing Vecchio to moan, as he found that magical spot inside his body. He pulled out and in again, and looked at the face of the man he was fucking. No, he was making love. 

Green eyes were staring back at him, with an expression of pure trust and love. Kowalski felt a knot in his throat, and warmth in his chest. Vecchio's _expression was just greatness. Soon, he found a rhythm, and he grabbed Vecchio's erection, to make his thrusts in synch with his strokes. The Italian let out little cries of pleasure, his head going from side to side, lost in pleasure. 

When Kowalski's pleasure exploded, so did Vecchio's. Kowalski watched the _expression of rapture in his partner's face as orgasm hit him and he screamed his passion for the second. Only this time, he screamed his name. It was also his name. Ray. He'd pleasured Vecchio and he had shouted his name, praised his name. It was touching. Stella never did that. 

Kowalski snuggled against Vecchio and it felt good. He was safe and comforted. He heard Vecchio's heart beating under his hear, and it was strong, protective. "Are you awake?" 

"Yeah." 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." 

"Can we do this again sometime?" 

"I was hoping you'd ask that. 'Cause I want to keep you. If you want me to." 

"Why?" 

"You don't know how sexy and lovely you are. I think people have been taking advantage of you for a long time, and you've got the wrong impression that you're a piece of shit. I can't stand that you think of yourself this way, because you're not a screw-up. You're not." 

"So you want to keep me." 

"That's right." 

"What about Frase? Are we going to tell him?" 

"Why? You and Benny going out or something?" 

"That's not what I mean. He's our friend." Kowalski grinned. "And he's gotta a nice ass, too." 

"You slut! Are you talking about a threesome?" 

"Maybe. What do you say?" 

"Don't you think you should ask Benny first? We don't even know if he is bent that way." 

"Aw come on. Don't tell me you haven't seen him lookin' at ya. And your ass." 

"It seems like a whole lotta people look at my ass." 

"It's a masterpiece of an ass." Kowalski snuggled closer. "So we ask Frase at the first opportunity." 

"Now let's get part two of our program." Vecchio grinned and turned to Kowalski. "My turn to get into your ass." 

Kowalski laughed softly. "Loss of time. I don't got one. Everybody knows that." 

"Don't worry. I've got all night to find it." 

And the search began. 

* * *

End Take the Lead by Pita Patter:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
